battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sith Empire
:"To be a Sith is to taste freedom and to know victory." :―Yuthura Ban This is the Imperial Fleet of the glorious Sith Empire, we have come here to conquer, if you are with us, join us in our crusade of being the ultimate naval power that has ever existed, but if you are not with us, you are against us, and we shall seek destruction to you and your navy, for we are Sith, we do not believe in peace, it is a lie, there is only passion, and through passion we gain strength, through strength, we gain power, through power, we gain victory, through victory, our chains are broken. The Force shall free us. ---- ''Our Goal'' ---- We are determined, and we seek nothing but naval prowess, we shall succeed with, or without you, since we seek to become the most powerful navy ever seen. ''Our Homeworld'' ---- :"Korriban shall be as it always has been. A graveyard for the darkest of the Sith Lords, still whispering within their tombs. It shall always be a source of evil, spawning threats throughout the millennia." :―Darth Traya Korriban, is the sole planet in the Horuset system, located across the galaxy. It is the original homeworld of the Sith species and a sacred planet for the Sith Empire, housing the tombs for many ancient and powerful Dark Lords of the Sith, and containing immense dark side power. Korriban is also, besides of being our homeworld, our main headquarters, here we make every decision regarding the Sith Empire, it is also here, where we train our Sith ground forces and apprentices at our Sith Academy located here, only the strongest individuals within mind, body, and spirit become a Sith, the weakest die in the process, it is survival of the fittest. ''Member List'' ---- Marka Ragnos - Dark Lord of the Sith : Marka Ragnos is a respected, feared and obeyed Dark Lord of the Sith, considered wise and powerful. In order to ensure his seat as a Dark Lord of the Sith, Ragnos conducted ruthless campaigns against his Sith enemies, marking the beginning of a Golden Age for the Sith. He is the leader of the Sith Empire, he, along with the Sith Council shall place the Sith Empire above any other Navy they encounter, he is skilled both using melee combat, and using of the Force. Darth Vestrus - Fist :A demented, twisted, and horrible man, Darth Vestrus started out in the slums of Coruscant as a smuggler for the Hutt clan. While he was on a route to Tatooine smuggling arms to Jabba the Hutt's palace he was caught by a group of Imperial troopers who raided his ship. When they found illegal weapons a fight broke out where Vestrus discovered he had powers with the Force. He came back to his parents, who saw the Imperial-issue blaster he was carrying, and killed them to collect the money for the Sith Academy on Korriban. While in the academy, he slaughtered several other students who got on his bad side, but was taken by a Sith Lord to be his acolyte. His Sith Lord became influenced by the Jedi cause and asked Vestrus to join him. Vestrus took his saber and killed him, keeping his head and saber as a trophy. He has since rose through the ranks and become a Sith Fist, and is now skilled in ship building as well as blaster and melee combat. He is highly skilled in the use of the Force. Lord Gutripper :Gutripper is a shrewd and malevolent person from a planet in the deep core that no longer exists. He is extremely powerful in the dark side and has been ever since he learned of his force capabilities at 5 years old. he quickly started running a crime syndicate, slowly growing until he was taking out entire cities on his home planet. when the planet rose up against him, he looted his own crime syndicate for his own personal gain before deorbiting his entire planet into its primary star. He leaves a trail of debris wherever he goes. Darth Vanquish :Originally from Dantooine, this 'Hand' was taken by a Sith Lord from his homeworld to train to become a Sith. He is a master of the seven traditional lightsaber forms, using a unique blend to eliminate his targets, usually preferring to wield two red single bladed lightsabers. If anyone is in the way of his goal, they are annihilated. He usually heads major ground assaults, preferring hand to hand combat rather than naval battles. Wulf Victoria :A human from the underworld Coruscant, he was a former gangster and smuggler before he found out he had force powers. He then trained and became fully trained in the Force. After he became a Jedi Guardian, he became hungered for power and betrayed the Jedi Order. Now he found this fleet. Darth Severus :He was born with his brother from his parents, both of which were Sith Assassins. One day, at the age of 17, he, in rage, killed his brother with his bare hands after a fight, and he killed his parents with the force as well. He constantly trained, and trained, murdered hundreds of his enemies, and fought to the point where everyone would run away from him. He is silent,but once he goes to war, he turns into this Psychotic monster, tearing people with his bare hands and eliminating entire squadrons of soldiers with force powers. Darth Cleese TBA Darth Krieger :Krieger was a human who was a Jedi Master. Then, after the Great Jedi purge, he went into hiding and joined the sith. Since he was a former Jedi, he uses a blue light saber and has fully mastered the force. Due to him being a former Jedi, he shows a little more mercy than most Sith. ''Allies'' *Dragonfire Privateering League *HYDRAXIS Navy *The Crusaders *Marsian Republic of Phobos ''Enemies'' None for the time being. ''Available Positions'' ---- The following positions or 'ranks' are the ones available at the moment, by answering the questions listed at the application you will be given a rank, your actions in combat may give you 'prestige', and the Dark Lord of the Sith shall grant you a higher position among the Sith. Sith Master It is the title of a Sith individual who instructed at least one apprentice in the ways of the dark side of the Force. Traditionally, the apprentice was required to kill his or her mentor before they could train their own apprentice and advance to the rank of Master, but this is no longer required. Shadow Hand It is the title given to the second-in-command of the Sith monarch, or Sith'ari. Sith Lord This is a title that is conferred on members of the Sith Empire who have both considerable knowledge of and strength in the dark side, this is given to only those that have truly devoted themselves to the Sith cause and the Dark Side. Sith Marauder "Is it battle that stirs you, to meet an enemy blade upon blade? Such is the way of the greatest of the Sith Marauders, who seek strength in war... and in rage." ― Darth Traya Sith Assassin "...is it the ways of darkness and shadow you seek, the power that comes from striking unseen and sensing weaknesses in your enemies…? The ways of the assassins of the Sith." ― Darth Traya Hand "You will now be one of my Hands—my own personal assassin. Henceforth you will take orders only from me—report only to me." ― Darth Krayt to Darth Talon This position is only given to those that have excelled in combat as an apprentice, you become a Sith Lord's personal assassin, and you shall only take orders and report to that respective Sith Lord, however, you get to choose, wether if you want to become a Sith Lord's Hand or continue with your training to become a Sith Lord yourself. Fist The Fist is a Sith Lord who serves as the supreme military commander from a sector, a sector can be a continent, an ocean, or a whole planet, this position can be only be given by the Dark Lord himself. Sith Saber A Sith Saber, also known as a Sith Knight, is a rank in the Sith Empire. Sith apprentices are promoted to the rank of Sith Saber after completing their formal training under a Master. When a member of the Empire obtains the rank of Saber, they are allowed to customize their robes and acquire possessions, privileges that are unavailable to apprentices. Sith Inquisitor Sith Inquisitors are a class of powerful Force-wielders within the Sith Empire, operating primarily within the political circles. In contrast to their counterparts, the Sith Marauders, Inquisitors specialize in Force abilities as opposed to martial might, and many devote much time to researching new skills to survive in the cutthroat Sith political environment. ''Joining Application'' ---- You can join us by answering these simple questions: 1.- Your character's name 2.- Gamecenter name 3.- Your character's biography 4.- In what kind of ships do you specialize building? 5.- Your flagship 7.- Why do you want to join the Sith? Your answer must be concrete. 8.- Which position or 'rank' do you think you deserve? The following questions will determine if you're a suitable candidate to join us, if you are a Pure Sith: 1.- You're on your flagship heading to battle, however, you see an enemy wreckage before you engage the enemy, there seems to be survivors from the ship. What do you do? 2.- Your forces are oppressing enemy forces, on land, air, and sea, however, the enemy begs for mercy. What do you do? 3.- You see an oportunity of conquering an allied piece of land, or a planet, your ally is weak at the moment due to him losing a war against a faction. Do you help your ally or do you crush them and become more powerful yourself? ''Ship Gallery'' ---- Here, you will find our ship arsenal, every ship commissioned to our cause is shown below. FistofOpression.JPG|The Fist of Opression is the flagship of Darth Vestrus, and is a star dreadnought feared throughout the galaxy. It was inspired by the Executor-class star dreadnoughts as well as the Eclipse-class. BladeofAggression.JPG|The Blade of Aggression is a ship based off of the Sovereign class star dreadnaught, the Specter class star destroyer, and the Venator class star destroyer. It serves as a support for the Fist of Oppression class. Acklay.jpg|Acklay Class Destroyer IMG_0020-1-.jpg|Opressor-Class Supercarrier, Gutripper's flagship. Youasplodenow.jpg|A new composite beam superlaser, it is capable of destroying planets. It can only fire once a month and must draw in solar energy to fire. It must also be launched into the orbit of the target planet before firing. HAMMA OF DOOMCAKES.jpg|The Hammer of Annihilation is the current flagship of Darth Severus,and it was designed to outgun all current ships in the Sith Imperial Naval Fleet. More than 4 kilometers long (bigger than the Fist of Oppression!), it can destroy cites in a blink of an eye. Cool ship.jpg|The Hammer Of Judgement is capable of escorting larger ships and successfuly supporting their attacks, it is Ragnos' first invention. DA HANGMANS NOOSE.JPG|The Noose of Supression, a star destroyer based off of the Imperial II class and the Ravager. Architecture of Aggression.jpg|The Architecture Of Aggression class of cruisers is Ragnos' second invention and a well balanced ship. Flail Of Betrayal.jpg|The Flail Of Betrayal Class is an excellent escort for more powerful starships Spear of Saturn.jpeg|The Shadow Blade, a stolen UAC design, this ship is modified for sith use. Cleese's shuttle.jpeg|A stealth shuttle designed by Darth Cleese, the Sith Stealth Shuttle is useful for tasks where staying hidden in the shadows is desirable. They are notoriously hard to detect, and one was used to infiltrate a UAC shipyard. Harbinger Of Sorrow.jpg|The Harbinger Of Sorrow is Ragnos' current flagship. It is a well balanced ship capable of attacking any threat it encounters. Dark Oversser.jpg|Dark Overseer - TBA Dagger Of Torment.jpg|The Dagger Of Torment fits the support role perfectly. It can engage any type of vessel in large numbers Sithzzzzz.jpeg|Darth Cleese's personal flagship, and a one off design due to its unique weapon system, the Saber of Darkness is a ship only a sith could come up with. Along with a standard turbolaser armament, it also features a special weapon that can be best described as a melee weapon. It consists of a massive lightsaber crystal assembly, along with other components necessary to create a 650 meter long blade for ten minuets, with a 40 minuet cooldown. Due to the massive effort needed to create such large crystals, Though only one vessel is equipped with this special weapon, a production model has been created with the beam emitter replaced with an armored hangar, but using ann identical outward appearance. (Sith)Armegeddeon, is that you?.jpg|A nice cruiser. Made better by adding a D day Blade_Of_Corruption.jpg|A good all rounder, the Blade Of Corruption class of cruisers excels at support roles, however, it is a serious threat to any ship in numbers. SOVEREIGN2.jpg|In an odd break from standard starship design, Darth Vestrus has built the Sovereign class. These ships boldly go where other ship designs have yet to, and they're set to stun. TIE Fighter I.jpg|The TIE Fighter I is the Empire's main starfighter for the time being, carrying 2 small turbolasers and a missile bay capable of delivering a wide variety of missiles to the battlefield. It can operate inside a planet's atmosphere, however, this makes the craft's speed and maneuverabilty to slightly diminish. Mass production started immediately. Spear Of Desolation.jpg|Spear Of Desolation - TBA ''Naval Roster'' ---- *Fist Of Oppression Class - 30 ships, 10 in construction, 10 planned *Blade Of Aggression Class - 50 ships, 10 in construction, 40 planned *Acklay Class - Unkown *Oppressor Class - Unknown *Hammer Of Annihilaton Class - 50 ships, 20 in construction, 30 planned *Hammer Of Judgement Class - 50 ships *Noose Of Supression Class - 50 ships, 20 in construction *Architecture Of Aggression Class - 50 ships, 10 in construction, 40 planned *Flail Of Betrayal Class - 50 ships, 20 planned *Shadow Blade Class - 30 ships, 10 in construction *Stealth Shuttle Class - 100 shuttles, 100 in construction *Harbinger Of Sorrow Class - 80 ships, 20 in construction, 30 planned *Dark Overseer Class - 20 ships, 20 in construction, 20 planned *Dagger Of Torment Class - 100 ships, 20 in construction, 30 planned *Saber Of Darkness - 1 ship with special weapon, 30 built/planned *Blade Of Corruption - 20 ship, 20 in construction, 30 planned *TIE Fighter I - 10,000 fighters, production on standby *Spear Of Desolation - 20 ships, 20 in construction, 30 planned ''Sith News'' ---- March 22nd, 2014 *The Sith Empire becomes far more present *Marka Ragnos becomes the Dark Lord of the Sith *Darth Vestrus joins the Sith Council as a Sith Lord and a Sith Fist *Lord Gutripper joins the Sith Council as well, with the rank of Sith Marauder *A Sith perished by the hands of a man known as Darksire, he has been spared, but not forgotten, yet he has been warned, if he commits an act of such nature, he will be facing the Dark Lord's wrath. March 23rd, 2014 *Darth Vanquish joins the Sith cause April 4th, 2014 *A world known by the name of 'Skaro' is destroyed by Vestrus' superlaser, there were no Sith loses. *Several ship proyects are successful, production of such ships started immediately. *Darth Severus and Wulf Victoria become active members of the Empire. Unknown day and month, 2014 *The Council gains more members. The Sith are prospering. *Eavesdrops on other navies have begun. *New ships and combat units have been acquired. November 24th, 2014 *Alliance established between 2 navies, the motive is to gain intelligence from them. *New ships have been launched and mass production started immediately. April 16th, 2015 *For the past months, the Empire has been amassing a powerful Armada. *Several ship designs are in progress Category:New/Small Navies Category:Rogue Fleets Category:Navies and Fleets Category:Intergalactic/Parallel Universe Navy